


Key to my Heart; A Dragon's Treasure

by pinkusako



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fairy Tail Next Generation, Fairy Tail's next generation, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Nalu - Freeform, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkusako/pseuds/pinkusako
Summary: No one could ever understand. There was one and only one. However, he didn't expect for someone else to become his treasure.22 years after the ending of Fairy Tail.





	Key to my Heart; A Dragon's Treasure

**Key to my Heart; A Dragon's Treasure**

**-X815-**

* * *

There were only two who had stolen his heart. The first had been Lucy but it had taken him awhile to come to that realization. Lucy, much like having celestial keys to call her spirits, she had the keys to his heart.

After a few years of dating and their bodies mingling together under the covers, he had purposed to Lucy by giving her a golden key he had made himself.

It wasn't a forever after like he wanted. It's been ten years since Lucy had passed away. Becoming the strongest wizard in the guild, meant nothing in the face of death. That day was forever ingrained into his soul. Even to this day he still grieved over the passing of his soulmate, but he kept it buried. He had to.

Everyone had told him that Lucy wouldn't have wanted him to be lonely. That she would have wanted him to find someone else but they didn't understand.

A dragon has one and only one. While he wasn't a dragon, he was the son of one and a dragon slayer. He was more like a dragon than a human at times.

He's had plenty of chances to be with someone else or to go on dates, but he's always refused. He only had eyes for Lucy, even to this day.

There was one more though, fifteen years ago, that had stolen his heart. She was also his treasure.

He still remembers the day when he first held her in his arms. She was so beautiful and precious. He was so nervous and scared while he was holding her. It was the first time he truly had to be gentle.

When she opened her eyes, his heart jumped. Nothing could compare. Nothing could have prepared him for this moment. It was so much better than holding his hands and ear to Lucy's growing belly.

And so, the day he locked eyes with her, she had become his second most cherished treasure.

Natsu stood by the guild's door with the golden key he had given Lucy on the day he had purposed. It was time to give Luna something that her mother had cherished until the day she had been stolen from them both by the reaper.

He knew Luna was now old enough to appreciate something that had been Lucy's.

He's watched their daughter grow and how his heart ached for Lucy to be here on this day.

Luna, who was fifteen now, would be setting off on her first job as a wizard of Fairy Tail. She ended up being a dragon slayer, much to his dismay. But that wasn't to say she couldn't use celestial magic. She had actually kept one of her mother's golden keys. It was a key that Lucy had set out to find again, Aquarius.

None the less he was proud of her and how far she has come. Though he had wished Luna would have taken more after her mother, but at least she had Lucy's eyes.

Lucy always quelled his worries and often encouraged him that he would be a great dad. He supposed Lucy was right as he has somehow managed to raise their daughter for the past ten years. He should have known Lucy would be proven right, as she was always right.

"Papa?"

Natsu was torn from his thoughts when he looked down Luna.

"Something the matter?" Luna looked on with a bit of concern. She could always tell when he thought of her mother.

Natsu shook his head and brought out one of his hands that he had stuffed down into the pockets of his pants.

When he opened his hand, Luna's chocolate brown eyes widen as she looked at the golden key.

It had a red dragon wrapped around it, with the bow of the key shaped like a heart, with diamonds in the pattern of the constellation of Draco.

"I made this for your mother. It took me months to make and it was even harder hiding it from her." Natsu laughed nervously as his throats went dry as he remembered how Lucy cried tears of joy when he gave it to her. "She always kept it on her and even on the same key ring as her golden gate keys."

Luna was speechless as she watched her dad gently grab a hold of one of her hands placing the key cool, smooth metal key in her hand.

"Papa…" Luna mumbled. She took in all the small details and couldn't even fathom how her father had made it. "I couldn't possibly…" She stuttered over her words.

"I want you to have it." Natsu clasped Luna's hand around the key. "Just don't go overboard on your first solo job like I used too." Natsu chuckled at his past antics and how Lucy would always fret over him and the others being so destructive.

"You still do." Luna reprimanded her father but she laughed with him.

It wasn't long and the two of them both hugged each other with Natsu wishing Luna good luck.

Natsu watched on with pride as Luna walked down the streets of Magnolia.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabbled I typed up real quick on my cell phone before bed. It's not the best but it's something I wanted to jot down real quick so its a little rough. Hope you guys can still enjoy it none the less!


End file.
